diguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Guild Rules
Guild Rules These Rules were taken directly from the forums. As their is a different leadership than the person who wrote these rules, some rules may be changed over time. Keep yourselves up to date! Ignorance of the rules is not an excuse! 1. "THE GUILD COMES FIRST"... 2. PLEASE BE KIND TO YOUR GUILDMATES. 3. PLEASE BE KIND TO THE LEGENDS COMMUNITY. 4. IF YOU ENCOUNTER A PROBLEM WITH ANOTHER GUILDMATE AND/OR COMMUNITY MEMBER, PLEASE BRING THIS MATTER TO YOUR GUILD LEADERS ATTENTION. 5. THE GUILD HALL IS FOR OUR USE ONLY !!!! DO NOT GO IN AND TAKE ITEMS OUT TO SELL OR TO GIVE TO SOMEONE NOT IN THE GUILD 6. DO NOT GO IN SOMEONES HOUSE AND TAKE ITEMS THAT YOU HAVE NOT ASKED FOR... MEMBERS AND NONMEMBERS GIVE YOU THERE KEY ON THERE OWN... DON'T DISRESPECT THEM BY STEALING OFF THEM... 7. PLEASE KEEP FOUL LANGUAGE OUT OF GUILD CHAT. SOME MEMBERS DO FORGET SO IF IT BOTHERS YOU PLEASE CLICK CHAT FILTER.... WE TRY TO KEEP IT CLEAN .... SOME MEMBERS MIGHT NOT AND WILL BE DEALT WITH... 8. TOOLS IN THE GUILD HOUSE ARE TO BE LEFT IN THE GUILD HALL FOR ALL GUILD MEMBERS BENEFIT... IF YOU NEED A TOOL OR WANT A MAGIC TOOL PLEASE ASK BEFORE YOU TAKE.... 9. IF YOU WANT TO START A GUILD OF YOUR OWN SHOW THE DI GUILD MEMBERS RESPECT ... DON'T BAD MOUTH THE PEOPLE THAT HELPED GET YOU THERE ... 10. ONLY WEAPONS AND ARMOR FROM LVL 51 - 100+ GOES IN THE VAULTS IN THE BIG ROOM 11. THE SMALL ROOM VAULTS ARE FOR 1 - 50 12. ANOTHER VAULT HAS BEENSET ASIDE TO PUT TRADEABLE QUEST AND UNUSEABLE ITEMS THAT MIGHT HAVE A USE LATER IN THE GAME. 13. IF YOU GET POTS OR RUNES OR OTHER PLEASE LEAVE SOME FOR OTHERS... IF THERE IS NOT MANY AND YOU WANT TO TAKE ALL LET SOMEONE KNOW SO THEY CAN BE REPLACED FOR OTHER MEMBERS... 14.RULES OF PROMOTION A) GENERAL: NEVER GOING TO BE IT .... HONGWEILO IS LEADER AND HAS FINAL SAY ON 100% OF GUILD B) CAPTAIN: AGAIN NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN ....HONGWEILO HAS TOTAL SAY IN GUILD C) OFFICER: HERE IS YOUR FIRST CHANCE .... IT IS TRUSTED PLAYERS FROM THE START OF DI ONLY WAY TO GET OFFICER IS IF 1 RETIRES FROM AE OR STARTS OWN GUILD OR IS BOOTED D) SOLDIER: THIS IS WHERE MOST PEOPLE WILL BE... THESE ARE TRUSTED PLAYERS AND HAVE EARNED THE RESPECT OF THE LEADERS OF DI ... E) RECRUIT: THIS IS THE START POINT ... THIS IS FOR NEW PLAYERS NOT YET KNOWN OR PROVEN OR ALSO INACTIVE PLAYERS... IF YOU DECIDE TO LEAVE AE YOU WILL BE HERE AFTER TIME .... QUICK TIP : DON'T BUG PEOPLE ABOUT PROMOTIONS ... CAN ASKED TO BE PROMOTED BUT DON'T BUG ABOUT IT ... ONLY HONGWEILO CAN PROMOTE AND HE CAN BOOT TOO ... NOT MANY RULES, BASICALLY USE YOUR COMMON SENSE, NOT FOLLOWING THE GUILD RULE COULD BE CAUSE FOR DEMOTION OR WORSE BOOTED FROM THE GUILD.... BE A GOOD PERSON AND HAVE FUN!!! < Return to Main Page